Palavras
by nanetys
Summary: Palavras são inúteis para coisas tão grandes. Principalmente quando as palavras que queremos dizer se recusam a serem pronunciadas por nossas vozes.


**N/A** Não sejam maus comigo. É a primeira fic de Death Note que eu escrevi na vida i.i

**Disclaimer:**_**Death Note e seus personagens não me pertencem e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (infelizmente, né u.u)**_

_**Summary: **__Palavras são inúteis para coisas tão grandes. Principalmente quando as palavras que queremos dizer se recusam a serem pronunciadas por nossas vozes._

**

* * *

**

-

**PALAVRAS**** -**

É difícil saber _como_ começar. Esclarecendo, expondo os fatos ou _me_ explicando? É difícil escolher. Não sei se o problema está em _saber explicar_ ou em _entender_. De que adiantam as palavras quando elas são tão limitadas e ambíguas? De que adianta saber falar se as palavras que mais precisamos dizer são tão difíceis de se _falar_ e _escolher_? Talvez não haja saída e eu esteja preso em um labirinto de palavras inexistentes e sentimentos não confessados. Eu sei que pode parecer confuso, e realmente _é_, mas isso não significa que eu não possa encontrar um jeito de _falar_.

Mas então, eu te pergunto: falar o que, agora que já não passo de um cadáver? Agora que _nós dois_ não passamos de cadáveres enterrados e esquecidos? Agora que nós já não existimos, adiantaria que você ouvisse isso? Adiantaria que você _soubesse_ disso, agora que já não posso mais aproveitar a sua reação?

Não pense que fui covarde. Não fui. O único motivo para jamais ter falado isso para você é que eu não sabia_ como_. Não tinha medo de ser rejeitado – sabia desde o principio que você me rejeitaria. Mas eu realmente queria falar, queria que você soubesse. Não para que você dissesse que sentia o mesmo, e então pudéssemos começar a planejar o que faríamos para passar o resto de nossos dias juntos. Não, nunca quis passar a minha vida ao seu lado. Isso seria tão simplório, não acha? Tão simplório e sem graça quanto dizer "eu te amo".

"Eu te amo". Teria feito diferença dizer essas três palavras? Não, era algo muito simples e de baixo nível. Não há como resumir uma onda de sentimentos em três palavras, em sete letras. Não há como contar todos os pensamentos, sonhos, desejos e devaneios que tive envolvendo seu rosto dizendo "eu te amo". O que você pensaria? Não, isso não te faria perceber a real magnitude do que se passava dentro de mim, dentro do meu inconsciente. Eu precisava de mais do que isso. E era aí que se encontrava o problema: como fazer você _ver_, _entender_ e _conhecer_ o que eu sentia? O amor é _um_ sentimento, e por você eu sentia _milhares_ de sentimentos, _milhares _de emoções,_ milhares _de sensações. "Eu te amo" não seria o suficiente para tanto, não concorda?

Bom, talvez você não concorde. Você vivia dizendo isso. Essa palavra. _Amor_. _Eu te amo_. Você estava sempre dizendo isso. O tempo todo. E eu apenas ouvia. Eu ouvia, e pensava. Tentando entender. O que leva alguém a fazer tudo o que você fez _apenas_ por _amor_. Mas não adiantava tentar entender. Não faria diferença, seria inútil e apenas iria fazer com que eu me martirizasse. Era muito mais _lógico_ ignorar o que meus olhos viam, o que meus ouvidos escutavam e o que meu subconsciente dizia. Pelo menos eu não sofreria. Não _sofri_. Pelo menos, não até _aquele momento_.

_Aquele momento _pelo qual todos nós passamos. O fim. O desfecho. A partida, o _adeus_.

Eu morri.

E então eu pensei. Perdi o controle sobre meus pensamentos, e tudo o que fui capaz de _deduzir_ é que eu estava certo. Que eu sempre estive certo. A respeito de Raito Yagami, do Kira, do segundo Kira, de _você_. Mas será que tudo aquilo que eu pensei a seu respeito estaria correto?

Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem poderia dizer? Morri antes que pudesse descobrir a resposta para isso.

E imaginei que havia uma grande probabilidade de você _adorar_ aquilo. Digo, estar no meu lugar. Morrer como morri. Sei que para você não faria diferença alguma. Estar viva ou morta. Contanto que fosse tudo daquele jeito, aquele jeito que você provavelmente iria adorar.

Morrer nos braços de Raito Yagami.

Era assim que você gostaria de ter morrido, não era? Tenho certeza de que a resposta é "sim". Sim, você teria adorado. Morrer nos braços daquele que você amava acima de qualquer coisa. Daquele por quem você daria a vida. Daquele por quem você _deu_ a vida. Que morte mais feliz você poderia querer?

Eu odiei.

Não que eu tivesse medo de morrer. Mas odiei morrer daquela forma, com aquelas certezas. Num único instante, perdi a imagem do único amigo que já havia tido. Num único instante, percebi o quanto perdi, o quanto deixei de viver.

Deveria ter dito. Deveria ter tentado mais. Me esforçado mais. Nem que eu precisasse de horas falando, me humilhado ao ouvir sua rejeição. Mas pelo menos eu não teria morrido de maneira tão vazia e sem sentido. Não teria morrido tão _triste _e_ solitário_. Teria me lembrado de uma vida que tivesse valido a pena. Mas não. Morri imaginando o quanto você estaria feliz se estivesse em meu lugar.

O quanto _eu_ estaria feliz se estivesse morrendo em mãos mais delicadas do que as de Raito Yagami.

Mãos delicadas como as suas, _Misa Amane_.

"_Como são sábios aqueles que se entregam às loucuras do amor"._

_(Joshua Cooke)_

**

* * *

**

N/A

Caham. +_se desvia das pedras_+ o.o Gente, eu sei que esse provavelmente é o casal com menos fãs por aqui, principalmente na parte de português. Mas eu gosto e não consegui resistir a fazer uma fic desse casal u.u É sério, vamos dar uma chance para eles. Por favorzinho ó.ò

Enfim, eu tentei fazer de uma forma que ficasse parecido com o jeito do **L** falar, mas ele tem um jeito tão singular que eu acho que não me saí bem nessa parte. E também tentei demonstrar porque ele nunca fez nada, sem mudar traços da personalidade dele, o que foi ainda mais difícil, afinal sempre deu a entender que ele realmente irritava a Misa. De qualquer maneira, eu me esforcei o9 e o que vale é a intenção, né? Entonces, façam sua boa ação do dia e deixem uma review 8D mesmo se vocês não tiverem gostado, é só pra mim saber como está. Preciso saber se tenho futuro, né u.u

Beijos e té mais o/


End file.
